


Yoda One For Me (Valentine's Day Special)

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Teen Wolf) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Stiles is super excited to spend his first Valentine’s day with Y/n. Y/n is less concerned with all things romantic however, as it also happens to be the day of her huge test.(Tumblr request)





	Yoda One For Me (Valentine's Day Special)

**_Stiles’s POV_ **

‘Good morning beautiful.’ I stood at y/n’s locker, waiting for her to shut it to reveal the first of many Valentine’s surprises. She slammed the door shut, making me jump. I always thought y/n was beautiful but today she seemed off. Her y/h/c hair was scrapped back, she was in one of my hoodies and her eyes were lined with black circles. 

‘Oh my god Stiles, these are so nice. What a nice surprise.’ She smiled at me weakly as I handed over the bunch of red roses I’d been holding. I placed my arm around her as we walked to our first class.

‘Are you okay y/n? Did you sleep alright?’

She bit her lip hesitantly before answering.

‘Yeah, I was up studying most of the night. I have my biology test today, I really can’t fail it.’

I gave her a little squeeze before planting a kiss on her head.

‘You’ll be fine, if you start to feel anxious, just take deep breaths. If it gets too much, just text me. I’m good at making excuses to get out of class so it won’t be a problem.’ I half-joked. She looked up at me, chuckling.

‘I don’t know what I’d do without you Stiles.’

We slowed down as we reached the class. She started to pull away to walk into the class but I grabbed her hand and pulled her in, planting a tender kiss on her lips. As we separated, the smile I was so used to seeing had returned to her face.

‘I’ll always be here for you.’ I held her face as I whispered. We began to lean in again but we were interrupted by the sound of the bell. Luckily there would be plenty time for more romance later. 

* * *

 

Throughout the day I had set up surprises for y/n; I left her favourite chocolates in her locker and sent her a stuffed ewok toy in one of her classes. It was our first Valentine’s Day together so I wanted it to be special. I hadn’t heard from her all day but I knew she’d love the little surprises.

It was lunch and Scott and I had got to the cafeteria first. Lydia was mentoring Malia so we were only waiting for Y/n.

‘How’s your Valentine’s day going then? Did y/n like your surprises?’ Scott asked before biting into his sandwich.

‘She liked the roses this morning. Not heard from her since. But it’s okay, she’s distracted.’ I answered, I was really trying to convince myself.

‘There she is, ask her now.’ Scott pointed to the doorway, Y/n was pacing over to us. She had the hood up which I knew wasn’t a good sign. It’s what she did when she was in a bad mood. I looked to Scott and gulped, his eyes were wide. She sat down and I got up to sit beside her, pulling her in for a kiss but I only caught her cheek as she moved away.

‘Stiles, I’m not in the mood.’ She spoke bluntly as she got her lunch out of her bag.

‘Is everything okay?’

‘Yup. Fine.’

I looked over to Scott, who was nervously shaking his head. It was his way of telling me not to pry.

‘Okay, well I’m here if you wanna talk about it.’

‘Mhmm.’ Y/n stared into space as she ate her lunch. Scott and I talked a little but it felt awkward. Y/n was silent for the rest of lunch, all I wanted to do was help. Once she was done eating, she said a quick goodbye and left us. I didn’t even have time to say goodbye.

‘Dude, what did you do?’ Scott asked desperately, confused at all the tension. I held my hands up, a little offended.

‘Nothing. She has a big test today but all I’ve done is tried to make it the best Valentine’s day ever. It’s like she’s forgotten or something.’ I came to the realisation as I rambled, I rubbed my hand over my face. Scott gave me a sympathetic gaze.

‘I’m so sorry Stiles, I know how much you were looking forward to this.’

I could only nod back. I could only hope I’d make up for it later.

* * *

 

**_Y/n’s POV_ **

Stiles and I were heading home from school. We sat in the jeep in silence. I felt awful, I had been stressed for my big test but nowhere near as bad as I was letting on. It killed me to not say a thing to Stiles about his surprises; the chocolates were ones we’d had on our second date in this little café the town over and the ewok was the cutest thing I’d ever seen. This was our first Valentine’s Day and I wanted to go all out, I wanted to surprise him and so far the plan was working.

We pulled up to my house and walked up the path to my door, I put my hand in Stiles’s. I felt him flinch, looking round at me in surprise.

‘I’m sorry about today, I’ve been in the worst mood and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.’

He gave me a little smile as we reached my door. I took out my keys and an envelope and he squinted at me.

‘Are your parents not home?’

I shook my head with a smirk.

‘They’re away for Valentine’s day.’

Stiles’s eyebrows rose, and I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. I passed him the envelope and unlocked the door. He opened it up to find my shoddy handmade Star Wars card. It read ‘Yoda one for me’ on the front. He laughed as he opened the card to find a picture of us when we kids, long before we were going out but I think I knew even then. He started to read the message out loud.

‘Just know, I always loved you. Even back then, I knew you were the one for me. You’re my best friend Stiles. Love you, always. Happy Valentine’s Day, you big dork xxxx’

He looked up at me, his eyes looked glossy. He pulled me in for a hug, his arms holding me tightly.

‘I love you too Y/n. I can’t believe I thought you’d forgot about Valentine’s Day.’

I gave him a quick peck before winking at him.

‘That was sort of the point, I thought it would make this even more of a surprise.’ I took his hand and opened my front door. I could hear Stiles let out a tiny gasp as I switched on the lights.

‘I can’t believe you did all this.’

I’d rearranged my lounge and created a blanket fort, complete with fairy lights. My dad had helped me set up a projector and hang a sheet up before he left, all the Star Wars movies ready to go. There were all of our favourite snacks on the coffee table along with a light saber I’d wrapped a ribbon around for Stiles.

‘Happy Valentine’s day!’ I planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek, he stood there still in shock.

‘You’re the best girlfriend ever. You win at Valentine’s this year.’

I couldn’t help but laugh. Stiles placed his hands on my waist and leaned in slowly, his nose nuzzled mine before his lips touched mine. He kissed me gently, I ruffled my hands through his hair. We finally separated for some much needed air.

‘Seriously though, this is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.’ He whispered to me. I smiled at him, there was no place I’d rather be.

‘You’re worth it.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:  
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat <3


End file.
